The Pretenders
by andoriia-chan
Summary: NOCTIS WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARDED BY THE QUESTION OF HIS DAD AND HE LIED..NOW WHAT WILL HE DO? IF YOU WANNA KNOW..CLICK, READ, and , REVIEW!  THANKS! CH.2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**ABOUT: **inspired by the movies:  
><em>The Proposal and Just Go With It..<em>

yeah..find that movies really cute..and I imagined Lightning and Noctis there..it suits them..i mean the role (especially the role of Jennifer Aniston and Sandra Bullock-their roles suit Lightning's personality..XD..right? agree with me? xD)

but hope you guys understand this for so many times, my grammars a bit bad.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 1<strong>~

_Caelum Mansion's Living Room_

_57th Birthday of Mr. Caelum_

"Wow Stella you're getting married next month" Mrs. Caelum said. They're seated at a white elegant couch: Mrs. and Mr. Caelum, their son, Noctis; Stella Nox Fleuret, Noctis ex-girlfriend, and Stella's fiancé, Snow Villiers.

"Yes. It's so fast. But I'm so glad, it feels like one of my dreams will going to come true." Stella smiled and look at Snow. She held his hands. Mr. and Mrs. Caelum smiled.

Noctis snorted to himself. Not interested in what they're talking about.

"How about you Noctis…" his father, Mr. Caelum, said which caught him off-guard. Noctis shot him a confused look. "When are you planning to get married, and that is 'if' you even have any girlfriends, is there?" his father continued, smiling the smile he can't understand what it means. He gulped.

"Y-yeah, I have" Noctis lied. Besides, his parents not aware of what's going on in his life: financial, work, love life. All they know is that Noctis loves to travel to different places.

"Of course 'you' have…" his father got quite surprised and so as his mother. They didn't expect that he has girlfriend, because he's not mentioning or showing them any girl.

"…Especially that you've been to different places, right?" his father continued, watching his son's reaction.

"Y-yes" Noctis nodded, he tries to held his head high, to sound more convincing.

Stella, too, was surprise because she knows Noctis that if he has any girlfriends, he will still bring his girl to his hometown, or country, even if he is not planning to introduce the girl to his parents. This is odd to her.

"When did you got her? I mean when did she answer you?" Stella suddenly asked to make sure.

Noctis gulped again. "T-the last time I went to Pulse. Two weeks ago."

"You're unfair, because as far as I remember, the time you came back from Pulse and told us what it's like, you didn't mention any girl" his mother said. His hands sweating. He tried to remember every girl he passes on, but he can't remember at least a face, nor he get a chance to talk to one of them, except for the waitress on the restaurant he'd eaten. Not a chance. '_This is bad_,' he thought.

"S-she's not ready yet." Noctis said.

"Not ready for what?" his father asked

"Not yet ready to face you. I didn't know why. Uh, yeah she's a bit shy."

"The reason you didn't even mention her to us, because she's not ready yet?"

"Y-yeah, because if I mention her to you, I'm sure you want to meet her."

"Of course, we did" his mother said.

"See, that's the reason I'm not mention her to you." Noctis said.

"Yes. You're right. But now you're already mentioning her." his mother smiled.

"It's because you asked."

"Tell her, we want to meet her. Where does she live? At Pulse?" his father asked.

"Y-yes. W-wait, what do you mean I'm going back to Pulse?" Noctis said.

"Yes. If you must" his father said. Oh, his father. '_I can't say no to him_,' he thought.

"Why? Don't you have phone? Why don't you just call her?" his mother said. _How will he call her if she didn't even exist?_

"N-no. Meeting her and telling her personally is better. Besides, I miss her." Noctis said. "And I'll convince her this time" he continued.

"I want to meet her too" Stella said.

"S-sure" Noctis forced a smile.

That night, Noctis can't sleep. He already counted sheep, still not working. He's really nervous. What is he going to do now? Where will he find her? '_Ugh! Why did I lie?'_ He realized. It's his father's fault, he suddenly asked him such questions and honestly, the question really caught him off-guarded, and he suddenly became shy to himself and to his parents and to Stella, because his ex getting married now. And he's already 23, still he hadn't got any girl for almost a year, and another he's traveling. He got all the reasons to get a girl and it's even impossible and surprising if he hadn't got one. And he's a good looking guy. He smiled at that thought. '_Yeah, but, what now?'_ He sat up, problematic. He has no idea on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>please REVIEW guys..<strong>

**thank you so much 3...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Song:** _Somewhere in Brooklyn_ by _Bruno Mars_

I really love that song..and I think the song suits this story..

what can you say?

*sorry about my grammar..

**_Reviewers:_** _THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW..I REALLY APPRECIATE IT..LOVE YOU ALL.. 3_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

_**NOCTIS P.O.V.**_

'_Where am I? At Pulse. What am I doing here? Looking for a girl. Right. '_

I walk along the streets carrying my bag. I don't want to drive, because I think it's easier to find a girl while walking. I look and turn at every woman I passed on, which I didn't usually do_. 'I'm sick of this'_. All they did is to stare back at me. Then I'll move my gaze away and I'll unconsciously flush. '_Why do you need to be so shy, Noctis?' _But this shyness is inevitable, it already grown on me. '_Tch!'._ So to fight this shyness, I'll held my head up high. '_Yeah, that's it and breath. Now, you're ready._ _Act like you're cool and not shy at all.' _I was already handling my acting as a cool guy very well, when suddenly someone bumped me. '_Damn!'_ As I turn around to see who did it, I saw a familiar girl with odd hair color. My eyes widened. I feel like I was back from home.

"I'm sorry." the girl said and turned to me. I smiled at her.

"N-Noctis? I-is that you?" the girl said, wide-eyed. Her lips twitched a smile.

"Yeah." I shrugged, smiling.

"I-I'm really sorry. I'm in a hurry. But by the way, what are you doing here?"

""Uh-" I said and thought _'Finding a girl-wait…'_ I stared at her and _'light bulb!'_ something came into my mind. Then I continued "...just strolling around."

"You really like traveling, huh?" she said

"I _'love'_ it" I corrected her. She chuckled.

"So I gotta go. Serah needed me badly." She said but when she was about to run away "Lightning, wait!" I called her. _'Yeah, that's her name. But don't patronize or laugh at her, she can kick your ass.' _

She halts and turned to me. "Hm?" she said.

"Uh—c-could we meet this afternoon?"

"Meet? Where?"

I look around and found a restaurant. "There. At Pizza Hut." I pointed at it. "Is 3pm okay with you?"

"Uh, I'll try. So bye." Then she ran away. I sighed as I watched her go.

Okay, maybe you're confused why we know each other. Lightning, as you can see, is my friend but not best, when we're in high school. Until now we're friends. She didn't change at all, except her hair is longer now, because she always cut her hair short so she's always said to be a tomboy but she's really not, for me she's cute. And her tastes of clothes really, '_oh_, _she really hadn't changed at all.'_ I shook my head, '_it's really her'_, and I smiled to myself. There, jeans and simple tee, then sneakers. Until now she's still wearing those kinds of clothes. '_That girl. Did she ever had a boyfriend or did anyone attempt to court her?' _Speaking of which, I'm sure you already know what I'm planning to do right? And yes, you're right and I'm going go talk to her about it later.

_Later…_

_3:00 pm at Pizza Hut…_

"What? I'm going to pretend as your girlfriend?" Lightning almost stood up and was about to walk away. I held her hand. I need her now.

"Please…" I said then I pulled her back on her chair. I sighed. '_How will I say this?'_

"Actually, you're going to pretend as my fiancé. I'm going to tell mom and dad that I asked you to marry me."

"No, no, no" she shook her head. "Fiancé? Are you nuts? I haven't got any boyfriends yet, fiancé? That's ridiculous." She sighed and rolled her eyes, helplessly.

"I know, I know. But we'll just pretend. You're the only one I could rely on to this one. Okay if you don't like fiancé then fine, boyfriend and girlfriend. "

"W-why did you lie?" she asked, disbelievingly. _'Yeah, I know it's my fault.'_

"Light, I know, but I was just afraid and honestly, shy that they might found out-" I said.

"Found out that you have no girlfriends at this time and surely of course, fiancé, while, on the other hand, your ex is happily moving on and will soon be getting married." she finished.

"Yeah, something like that, but I already moved on. So please…"

"Well, that's your prob-" she's going to stand again. I reached and held her hands this time, to stop her from standing.

"Please…okay, just accept this and you could ask anything from me." I sighed. _'So be it.'_

"Anything?" she asked.

"Anything." I said.

She sighed, I waited. "…then I ask you to find another girl to do this 'pretend-to-be-your-girlfriend' job."

"No, except for that one."

"But you just said-"

"Yes, but that is an exception. So please, I'm begging you."

She sighed "…okay."

"Yes!" I punched my hand through the air. "And another, you could ask me anything if we're done with the acting, successful or not, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you." I cupped my hands on her hands, squeezing it gently. "You just don't know how much this means to me." Smile won't leave my face.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have an acting to make." She smiled and stood.

"Wait, want a pizza?" I smiled, getting a pizza.

She smiled and sat down and gets a pizza, too and she took a bite and gave me another smile while chewing her pizza.

* * *

><p><em>~TO BE CONTINUED...<em>

**PLEASE REVIEW..**

**WHAT CAN YOU SAY?**

**~THANK YOU~ ^_^ 3  
><strong>


End file.
